


Think Like a Girl

by Lorese



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Ass Expansion, Brainwashing, Breast Expansion, Breasts, Dom/sub, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Erotica, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Forced Feminization, Girl Penis, Group Sex, Hypnotism, Mind Break, Mind Control, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Fiction, Other, Porn, Sex, Sexuality, Smut, Subliminal Messages, Submission, Transformation, Transgender, bimbofication, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorese/pseuds/Lorese
Summary: Phillip just wants to go home and relax. A stranger on the bus can take care of that for him (and most of Phillip’s other worries). The results are transformative!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 262





	Think Like a Girl

The bus was pretty much empty — just the way Philip liked it. Even so, he sat at the very back, fearing even the slightest chance of interacting with someone. He was on his way home from the latest in a string of long days at the office. All he wanted to do was get home, lie down, and not talk to anyone or think about work for a few blessed hours.

That fantasy was sadly shattered by another man not much older than Philip. The stranger sat next to him. He was handsome, with wavy blond hair and a fashionable amount of five o’clock shadow. He wore wireless headphones jauntily around his neck.

The slender, dark-haired clerk often attracted men like this one. Philip had absolutely zero interest in guys, personally, but was often told he looked like it — even dressed down in a plain white dress shirt, tie, and blazer. Men and women both told him he had the look of a “twink.” That apparently invited all sorts to flirt with him. He certainly couldn’t think of any other reason this stranger might choose to cozy up to the only occupied seat on the bus. He kept his eyes forward, sighing just a bit to politely voice his displeasure at the new arrival.

“Hey there,” said the stranger. “Name’s Richard. How are you?”

Philip muttered something like “just fine” without really turning to face his new neighbor. Richard reached out a gloved hand expectantly, just the same, indicating he meant to shake Philip’s. That struck him as odd. It was October and still a bit warm for gloves. But Philip reluctantly returned the courtesy. He could figure out whatever this suspiciously polite stranger wanted quickly —and turn him down that much faster.

As they shook hands, Philip felt a tiny pinprick in his wrist, right where Richard’s index finger rested. The pain was gone faster than he could react to it. Although it left a bit of a tingling sensation. Richard’s grip sure was firm, too. His hand lingered. 

Was that normal? Philip suddenly had a tough time remembering what a normal length of time for handshakes was. The other man seemed to know, though. He let Richard take the lead with his strong, confident grip. That felt good. Philip was suddenly a bit lightheaded — probably from overwork — and letting someone else take charge meant he didn’t have to gather his swimming thoughts. Not having to think was the best part about being off work! Richard’s touch felt strangely pleasant against the tingling skin anyway. Philip smiled at the sensation dreamily. The handshake continued.

“Tell me your name.”

“Philip,” he said softly. 

He hadn’t actually meant to answer, but the question caught him off guard. The polite stranger’s grip felt so calming; his commanding tone was so assured. Answering his straightfowward question just felt like the right thing to do.

“Oh, that’s a tricky one,” Richard replied. “I’ll take care of it, though. I’ll take care of everything from here on out. You just relax.”

Philip was glad. Richard was going to take care of everything. That meant he could relax.

“You look tired, Philip.” He certainly felt tired. “You know what would really help you relax? Listen to some music. Just let it drown out everything else. I’ll make sure we get off at our stop.”

Even through his haze of sticky thoughts, Philip knew something wasn’t totally right about that. How did Richard know which stop was Philip’s?

No. He had said our stop. That made even less sense. This person was a total stranger. Sure, he was incredibly handsome and very, very nice. But Philip was tired. He wanted to stop thinking and lay down at home. This person didn’t know where that was. Did he?

“Hey,” he said. “I’m not-”

Richard grabbed him firmly by the chin before he could finish the thought. There was another prick. The tingling sensation spread through the smaller man’s jaw then. It was much stronger than before — almost a burn. 

“Shh,” the older man ordered. “Not another word until we get off.”

With his other hand, Richard transferred the headphones around his neck over Philip’s ears. 

The music he had suggested flooded quietly through the speakers. It wasn’t anything special. It sounded like a mix of light jazz and ambient noise. There was another sound in the mix, too, but Philip couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He listened intently to try and isolate it — letting it drown out everything else, just like Richard had suggested. Whatever he was going to say died on his lips. 

The lips themselves were suddenly slightly puffy, in fact. Even if he had straightened out his thoughts enough to protest, they would have come out slurred and drowsy. He didn’t know it, but his metabolism was going into overdrive, subtly narrowing the muscles and fat of his face. He was already fairly androgynous (twinkish, everyone said). As the minutes ticked past, though, and the tingle Richard put there deepened, Philip began to look downright feminine. And the calories rushing out of his brain to power his transformation made it even harder to keep up.

It was easier to just listen. He suddenly wanted very badly to listen to the soothing music (so aroused, weak like a girl, silly like a girl, ditzy like a girl, don’t think, listen to Richard, Richard is so handsome) and to the handsome man next to him, of course. 

Richard was looking at him. He really was super handsome. If Philip had been a woman, or gay, he would have been all over the other man as soon as they sat down. Now there was a thought… It lingered in his slackend mind and sent a quick swarm of butterflies flitting through his stomach. 

Philip had always considered himself a happy (and emphatically) straight man. If that was the case, though, why did Phillip’s touch excite him so much? Why did he let himself look so girlish all the time? Did he look girlish? Well, yes. Twinkish was kind of like another word for girlish. He had never thought about it before, but with Richard there for comparison, and the music to clear his head, Philip realized he had always thought of himself as girlish: pretty, soft, submissive, ditzy, and cheerful. That’s what girls were like, right? All those words seemed to be doing laps between his ears, dancing from one side of the headphones to the next, tap dancing his thoughts into new shapes.

All he wanted was to go someplace, lie down, and let someone else think for him. Maybe Richard would take him there. He did say he would help Philip get off someplace. Getting off was a lot like not thinking — especially if you let someone else do it to you! 

“A pretty little thing like you should just let someone else do all the thinking,” Richard said, as if he knew what was flooding through Philip’s mind. “Let me help.”

Richard punctuated the offer by guiding Philip deep down into his seat: lower than any passenger closer to the front would be able to see. To get a better grip, he put both gloved hands down Philip’s pants as he did — one gripping his ass and one sliding down his groin. It was nice of him to make sure Phillip didn’t slip. He really was taking care of everything.

More pinpricks and tingling followed. They didn’t even hurt anymore. They just felt good, because they came from Richard. They also made Philip think of “pricks” going in and out of various places. He wasn’t sure how long he had been nursing an erection, but by that point he was pitching quite the tent. The tingles traveling up his cock and toward his prostate certainly helped. It was hard not to think of the two in tandem. He had never been fucked up the ass before, but suddenly he wondered what it might feel like. His ass and hips, in turn, began to fill out ever-so-slightly as more fat and muscles rearranged themselves.

“There we go, Pippa,” Richard cooed. “Do you mind if I call you Pippa? It took me a minute to take care of your new name, but it suits a pretty little thing like you.”

There was that “pretty” again. It didn’t just feel right coming from Richard. It was right. Pippa was pretty — girlish, too. The soft whispers underneath the music were pretty. Richard wasn’t pretty. He was handsome: quite the opposite of a pretty, girly, horny little thing like Pippa. 

Were they horny? Well, yes. What else would you call someone who let a person they just met run their hands all over them? “Slut” worked. So did “whore” and “tramp.” They hadn’t even tried to protest, after all. Their adorable cock had just shot up to meet this man’s touch. Only a horny, happy slut acted like that. Pippa was clearly a whore. Their breath quickened when they accepted the thought.

“It’s actually short for Philippa,” he continued. “That’s a girl’s name, but you don’t mind, do you Pippa? Of course, in order to make it really perfect, you’d need to be a girl, too. It’d be a shame to waste such a pretty name, so let’s just say you’re a girl now. You already look like one.

“You know what girls like you are like. You’re pretty, ditzy, empty-headed tramp. That’s why you have such a cute, round ass and plump, cocksucking lips. They’re what you offer people in exchange for doing all your thinking for you. It’s how you get through life. You fuck and suck and love every second of it, because you want to be taken care of. You want someone to own you and your sexy little body.”

The words swirled around inside Pippa, mingling with the music that had already burrowed deep, comforting roots into her mind. She was a happy, horny slut who did as she was told. Her mental image of herself sputtered and died. It was replaced by a bubble-butted bimbo with a friendly cock that anyone could use as they pleased. Her eyes widened and her ladylike mouth made a tiny “O” shape as this new reality — her identity as a sex object — clicked into place.

While she was processing, Richard undid the top half of her shirt and pulled it down low, under her blazer. He pinched and tweaked both of her already firm nipples, making them almost as hard as her now-dripping dick. Two of those sharp pangs injected into both stiff buds. Pippa let out a little groan. Richard ignored her and redid her blazer. Between it and the tie, her chest was mostly covered again. Although it tingled even almost as intensely against the fabric as her penis.

“Just in time for our stop,” Richard said. Then he tugged on the bus’s pull-cord.

The resulting chime roused Pippa slightly. She blinked under black follicles. Her hair was longer than it had been when she entered the vehicle, to be sure, but it was exactly as she remembered it: a straight bob cut with sharp bangs just below her eyebrows. It seemed a bit messy and uneven, though. Obviously she needed a cute new haircut right away. She had to look her best for Richard!

Speaking of which, she smiled a dazed smile at Richard. He had said they would be getting off soon. Judging by the bulge that matched Pippa’s own, that was likely true. Just not yet. They needed to get home, first, where she could empty her mind and get fucked in peace — like a good pet.

Richard gripped her hand, just as he had no more than fifteen minutes ago, and led her to the front of the bus. Pippa stumbled after him, letting her owner (master, lord, ruler, conqueror, Richard is in charge, Richard takes the lead) take the lead like the simpleminded toy she was.

“Thanks for the tip, Roberta,” he said to the driver. “She’s quite the haul! And very receptive. I think she’ll fit right in with the rest of you girls.”

Pippa hadn’t really paid much attention to the driver (Roberta, it seemed) when she had boarded the bus. But she wished she had. The wideset latina woman was gorgeous. 

She wore an old-fashioned, blue bus driver’s uniform — or someone’s mockery of one. Her cap was tiny and fitted at a jaunty angle. Instead of a city logo, it was inscribed with the silhouette of a woman bent over on all fours, her enormous tits hanging down. Her mouth was cut with a ruby red smile. Roberta, for her part, could have been that woman. A microskirt was stretched around her thick legs. Pippa hadn’t noticed how obscenely short it was only because the woman’s thigh-high stockings looked like pants at first blush.

The woman had the same deep, red lipstick as the image on her cap. Her mostly exposed breasts were just as big in proportion to her body, too. Pippa looked down at her own pathetic chest. She had an itty bit of cleavage just beginning to envelop her necktie, but only just. She was exactly as big (or small, rather) as she remembered. Of course, the next time she looked at her expanding bust, her memories would adjust to them looking exactly that big as well. But Pippa didn’t know that. She just felt inadequate next to one of her owner’s more well-endowed possessions.

“Thank you, master.” Roberta had a husky voice. Pippa’s erection strained and oozed as she instantly “remembered” how much she liked being used by women almost as much as men. “I’m sure she’ll be a big hit... once she fills out.”

The driver looked pityingly at her passenger’s A cup titties. Pippa blushed and squeaked dejectedly.

“Absolutely,” Richard replied. “But let me know if you pick up any other solid candidates tonight. We’ve sold three just this month, to independent buyers, and it’s getting harder to keep the office stocked for rentals. Come along now, Pippa!”

Most of what the two had just said flew right over Pippa’s horny, empty head. But she understood an order when she was given one. She hurried after without resistance.

The two stopped just before a large, innocuous apartment building. At least it was innocuous on the outside. Indoors, Richard had to use both a keycard and a thumbprint scan to get past the security mechanism. Pippa almost asked about the extra protection, but then the music still flowing through her ears surged and her curiosity vanished. 

She knew why there was so much security. Her master took such good care of all his possessions! The thought made her feel warm inside her somersaulting tummy, even as she chided herself for having any kind of thought at all. Once they passed the threshold, the music intensified and echoed — as if the exact same tune was playing over some hidden speakers in the apartment itself — and even those thoughts vanished. She was only left with a lingering sense of comfort and security as she wobbled after her owner.

“You won’t need those anymore,” Richard said before removing her headphones. “Or these.”

He took off Pippa’s blazer and unzipped her slacks, then shuffled her out of the pants so she was only wearing her tie, unbuttoned shirt, and gray boxer briefs. Her hardon sprang slick and welcomingly forward, through the hole in her underwear. The garment itself was much too small for her now. It rode high on her swollen hips and cheeks. It might as well have been a thong, which made it perfect for a slut trying to show off everyone her best assets. 

Her chest had developed nicely in the walk from the bus, as well. Pippa’s cleavage pressed upwards, firm and perky, from her undone shirt. Her nipples, while just barely hidden by the fabric, made their presence known as they stretched against the front. It was so tight it almost hurt. Pippa didn’t reach up to unbutton herself further, though. She just smiled beatifically at Richard without a thought for her own comfort!

Richard knew better. He always did. He lowered the shirt so she wore it off the shoulder. Then he tied it off at the bottom to support her new bounty and expose Pippa’s stomach. Whatever fat that had been there before was gone: rearranged by the cocktail of special hormones and drugs Richard had injected into various parts of the mind sapped floozy’s hungry body. She would need to replace some of the calories burned in the process soon, or she would become too weak to service any customers that night. Richard knew just the way to solve that.

“Now you look like a proper piece of ass,” he said. “You also need to act like it. A proper pet doesn’t walk on its hindlegs, Pippa.”

The muddled servant didn’t need to think to fix that. She reflexively went down on all fours at Richard’s command. Her tits and adorable cock hung as freely as the woman on Roberta’s cap. A drip of precum fell to the floor in the shuffle, but she didn’t notice. She just stared wide-eyed at her master, mouth open in what she knew was the proper way for sluts, and awaited her next instruction — absorbing more of the music from somewhere in the building as she did.

“I’m sure you’re very hungry right about now,” her owner eventually added. “I know how to take care of that, too. I take care of my property. You know that, don’t you, Pippa?”

Pippa still couldn’t speak. Anytime a single word welled up in her mind, it just popped like a balloon, releasing funny pink gas that spread through her useless girl-brain. She didn’t know what else to do, so she giggled.

Richard thought for a moment, then reached between Pippa’s jugs (they were almost as large as the driver’s now) to grip her necktie like a leash. The pressure around her throat caused Pippa’s swaying clitty to twitch and squirt a tiny squirt.

“Patience,” Master added. “There are some people who would very much like to meet you.”

He led her down the hallway. There was another sound besides the music, and the new sex slave quickly realized it was coming from the apartments themselves. Each had its door open to the rest of the building. Each was occupied by men, women, and everyone in between.

The people were as diverse in shape, color, and size as the clothes they wore. Some had on disheveled, everyday outfits not too different from Pippa’s. Others wore bunnysuits, maid uniforms, nurse outfits, speedos, or nothing at all. In nearly every room, these pets were having the times of their lives, fucking or getting fucked by people Pippa instinctively recognized as other masters — not her true owner, exactly. That was only Richard. But a voice in the back of her head said she should obey them, as long as it didn’t conflict with anything Richard told her. They dressed more plainly, and lacked the dull, blissful expressions of the cattle they had rented out for the evening. That made them inherently better than a stupid whore like her. She had almost tried to turn Richard away earlier! That alone was proof enough that she should be subordinate to anyone with even half a brain.

Some of the rooms just had more pets like her, though. These figures were bound up in plastic stockades or tied to beds with handcuffs. They wore numbered collars and euphoric expressions as they squirmed in anticipation of being used — particularly as Richard walked past. A few of these didn’t seem quite so happy. Pippa noticed two or three of the tied-up servants wore headphones and black headsets that covered the top halves of their faces. 

They moaned, and writhed, and repeated mantras Pippa couldn’t quite make out. But they almost seemed like they were weakly struggling to get free of the devices. Pippa didn’t understand these rooms. Why would stupid slaves like them ever want to get away from someplace that could make use of them? She couldn’t form a complete thought around it. She couldn’t form a complete thought about much of anything. She didn’t want to.

Eventually Pippa crawled her way to a room with no pets: just two masters waiting naked on a bed. Master led her inside.

“Oh, Richie, you found one!” One of the new strangers was a fairly fit, slightly older man with gray hair. His cock was barely hard, which disappointed Pippa when she looked at it, but caused her mouth to water. Silent images of her plump lips wrapped around his shaft, while it enlarged and pushed into the back of her throat, flashed across her mind. She strained against her “collar.”

“She looks good enough to eat,” said the woman. She had long, red hair and beautiful makeup. Her titties were much smaller than Pippa’s bloated boobies. Hers had grown large enough to slide out of her top altogether, leaving just a thin band of shirt around her ribs and the stretched underwear to cover her. The other woman also had a svelte cock, but hers was fully erect and waiting for Pippa’s aching body.

“It’s actually her that needs to swallow something,” Richard replied. His customers chuckled. “I mean it! She’s real fresh, but eager as all get out already — probably one of the most receptive sluts I’ve ever finagled.

“I apologize for making you wait on a girl that met your… specifications, but I think she’ll really impress you. Just make sure to cum in her mouth as much as possible, and that she swallows every last drop. She needs the protein right now.”

“I just bet she does.” The man stood up and pointed to his flaccid cock. “Here girl.”

Pippa didn’t need more prompting. The last hour of confused, pent up urges and newfound fantasies flooded into the forefront of her brain. She slithered forward, as Richard let her tie go limp, and took the man’s member in her mouth without using her hands. It started to stiffen and fill her wet cavity immediately, but her desperation wouldn’t let her slow down. She licked and sucked and slurped her tongue around the shaft with single-minded intensity. In the distant back of her mind, she remembered whispered words that told her how best to please a hard cock with her mouth.

“Damn!” The gray-haired man almost fell backwards onto the bed. “You weren’t kidding, Richie. She’s like a damn vacuum.”

“She seems pretty excited for a newbie, too.” 

The woman’s voice came from behind Pippa. Before she could register why that might be, the presence from behind took her dripping cock in one hand and began stroking. The same tingling sensation from before shot through Pippa’s lower body. And it only took a few strong caresses before Pippa came as hard as she could ever remember. Her lips automatically formed an even tighter seal on the wonderful cock stuck deep in her mouth as she climaxed. The man groaned and pushed her off.

Pippa tried to whimper and gasp for breath at the same time.

“Now now,” the woman said. “It sounds like we can’t let anything go to waste.”

It seemed she had collected Pippa’s rope of surprise cum in her free hand. She held it to the sweating, exhausted girl. Pippa greedily drank her own fluids under drooping eyelids. The warm, salty liquid felt wonderful on her tongue. She had never actually tasted cum before, but she intuitively knew she wanted as much of it as possible down her throat and into her belly. It didn’t matter if it was hers or not. It tasted too good! 

She still felt tremendously empty, though, and licked at the woman’s standing cock. Without taking a break, she had it most of the way to the back of her throat. She started sucking again, letting her lips slide around her keeper for the night with sticky, warm attention.

“It looks like you three are all set,” Richard said from somewhere far away. “If it’s all right, I’m going to attend to some of the less receptive new hires. Number 408, Danielle, should be just about done with her last round of conditioning, and then you two won’t have to share.”

The older man struggled to speak over the flat-chested woman’s moaning as he stood up and caught his breath.

“Take your time, Richie,” he gasped. “This one should tide us over!”

With that, he sidled up behind Pippa. Then he slid the tip of his newly hard and slippery cock between her ass cheeks. They quivered involuntary, but not unhappily. He took it slow, second by second, burrowing his cock into Pippa like it was some kind of shy animal. She wasn’t used to so much pressure against those deep, inside parts of her body. It was enough to make her gasp and finally break the suction on her other patron.

The woman wasn’t happy about this, and gripped Pippa by her mussy hair. She skewered the thoughtless slut back into place, much more roughly than the man. Taking two warm, wonderful dicks inside of her for the first time was more than the last residue of her mind could handle. Stars exploded across her vision, but there wasn’t anything like a thought in her head. This was definitely home.


End file.
